


Birthday's Present

by Sayu_Koishimoto



Category: Nana
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayu_Koishimoto/pseuds/Sayu_Koishimoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ren gave to Nana for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday's Present

The present kept haunting me.

Even when I didn't want to get up, to talk, to sing, to see your picture, the present was still on my mind.

You were planning to come to me, after all.

That single thought made me happy, just for a small litlle second. Because, in the next one, I remembered the reason why you were in Soukogai.

You were going after Reira, Trapnest's princess.

All this pain I'm feeling is your fault. Yours and Reira's. Maybe you loved her more than myself? I knew you loved your sweet litlle band more than me, wasn't that enough?

The birthday's present is a proof that you loved me. It's near your picture on the altar.

The apartment is empty now. You know, Ren? Without you here I fell so full of nothing. Even if Hachi is staying here, as well as Shin, and even Nobu comes to visit, even then I feel empty without your presence. Now that everyone's out, and I can feel the vastness of the loneliness.

There's just silence.

Grabbing myself together as much as I can, I get up and walk into the living room, where your picture is.

I get the present and sit in the couch. Ah, you loved that couch. I remember how you'd fell asleep in it and I had to drag you to the bed. We always fell into the ground, awaking you. It ended with laughs, every time. How I missed it, missed you.

Opening the present I found a CD and a key.

The key to our house in Soukogai.

Tears were finally falling while I hugged it. I put the CD in the player and started it.

"You said I could only write songs to you, Nana, but all the songs I wrote were all yours.

My heart only plays to you.

So, I wrote you a new song. Never played before, made especially to you."

A melody filled the apartment, as well as Ren's voice. I had to hug myself fearing that I'd finally broke into a zillion of pieces. How much I missed you, Ren.

Lying in the couch, I feel asleep, listening to the song you made to me. I almost missed the message in the end.

"Never forget that my heart belongs only to you, Nana.

I love you, Mrs Honjou.

We'll go back to Soukogai when we get older.

It's a promise."

-I love you too, Ren.

I said before falling into a deep sleep, thinking that you broke your promise, and that you'd never come back to me.

_"Oh, Ren, take me with you."_

｡

｡

_**The End**  
_

｡

｡


End file.
